


A Song Of A Love Gone Wrong

by Kindlylittlesoul1



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Alternate Universe - Hadestown Fusion, Angry Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo is So Done, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, F/M, Gold Sick Thorin, Gold Sickness (Tolkien), Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by Hadestown, Jealous Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, Middle Earth, Minor Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Musical References, Songs, musical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindlylittlesoul1/pseuds/Kindlylittlesoul1
Summary: The gods had forgotten the song of their love and the whole world felt it. When they stopped singing the world stopped with them.Harsh winters and not enough food are the reality now, but not long ago the sun touched the whole world.Broken hearts and lost loves can destroy everything and make you blind, and everyone asked for how long can the gods keep hurting each other before they destroy everything in their path?Thorin and Bilbo are Mahal and Yavanna reincarnated.Hades and Persephone AUwith Bilbo as Persephone and Thorin as Hades.and also Orpheus and Eurydice AUHadestown AU
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So now my new favorite ship has gone through my "Musical AU" treatment.
> 
> I hope that everyone likes this idea just as much as I did. I feel like Bilbo and Thorin are the perfect Persephone and Hades. Sadly I have no idea who would be Orpheus and Eurydice so I decided to leave them as "The boy" and "The girl" and I decided to not give them a race neither. 
> 
> This is written more in the "tale" form, as in a story being told.
> 
> Many parts are word for words like in the musical, either dialogue or song.
> 
> Also, I used the songs/dialogue from the Original Broadway Cast, the Live Recording, and the mmmm... slime video on Youtube.  
> So the songs are a combination of those three, that's why if you hear it may not be the same lyrics.
> 
> Everyone should listen to Hadestown, is just so good. And if you listen to it as you read this fic you may get a stronger feeling of what's happening, I hope.  
> All the songs of both versions (Live Recording and Broadway) are for free on Spotify or Youtube so, you really should go get them a listen. If Hadestown earn a new fan after this, my life will be fulfilled.
> 
> The words in bold and italic are the songs, suppose to be read like a song or someone singing.  
> And the words that are just in italic are flashbacks.
> 
> In this chapter, I used the song:  
> \- Epic l
> 
> Please excuse any mistake, both in grammar and the writing, I usually wrote this at 1 in the morning, and also English is not my native language. So please tell me if you found any mistakes. There's always a place for improvement.

_**Gather 'round, you[vagabonds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ED7VWEXXXvE&ab_channel=ML) ** _  
_**Pickin' fruit and hoppin' freights** _  
_**Anyone who's wondering,** _

_**Wondering why the winds have changed** _

_**I'll sing a song of a love gone wrong** _

__

_**Between a mighty king and** **his One**_

_**Gather 'round and I'll sing a song** _

_**Of** **a Dwarf** **and** **a Hobbit,**_

_**who fell in love.** _

_Aulë, the smith and master of the craft, and one of the Valar, the maker of the dwarves. Who has the strong belief that one loves once and purely (that’s the reason he gave his dwarves their “Ones”), loved his wife hard and fiercely,_

_Yavanna, the queen of flowers, queen of fields, queen of the green and the growing earth._

_They loved each other so dearly that their spirits decided to roam the middle-earth by themselves._

_Mahal’s soul, of course, because he loved his creation so much, reincarnated into a dwarf._

_Oh, but not any dwarf, proud as he was, he came as one of the lines of Durin, which was one of the first Seven Fathers of the Dwarves._

_That’s how Thorin ll came to be, son of Thrain son of Thror. Heir to the throne of the growing kingdom of Erebor, his father and grandfather knew that he was born for greatness since his birth, that same day the miners found a price jewel, the heart of the mountain, the Arkenstone._

_Yavanna’s, lover of her own craft, decided to take the form, not of a dwarf but one of a Hobbit._

_Nice and simple folk that, unlike her husband’s creation, have a passion and love for everything that grows from the earth. For her, they were the only beings in the middle-earth who cared just as much of plants and flowers and trees. Just like her._

_Bilbo Baggins was born on September 22, the beloved son of Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took._

_They did not care about the fact that they decided to come as different races who lived away from each other, they knew that their love was meant to be and that they would find each other no matter what._

_But because they both were ones of the great ones, part of Those with Power they could not be normal, ordinary nor simple. Mahal’s and Yavanna’s powers were so strong that they manifested and affected their surroundings, without the dwarf and hobbit knowing they change the world._

_Since the birth of Prince Thorin, Erebor flourished, the once-troubled kingdom now had new mines almost every year, those mines seem to never cease of having gold, silver and every kind of preciouses jewels you could think about. Erebor grew rich and prosperous and the royal family, especially the young prince, were well-loved by their people. Thorin was just and understating, he loved to walk around his kingdom, and everywhere he went dwarves would praise him and gift him with whatever they had at hand, he would accept and cherish all of those gifts, he loved his people, plain and simple like that. He was a skilled warrior and an amazing smith, he creates such beautiful beads, necklaces, rings and bracelets._

_All the way back on the shire, many would describe Bilbo as sunshine, he was kind yet adventurous, everywhere he went it seems that the flowers followed, his person was the sun itself, he could lighten a room by just walking in, a soft breeze always combed his curly copper hair, and wherever he stood long enough a soft patch of grass started to grow._

_And Bilbo loves nature just as much it loves him, he loved to read under a tree, surrender by his beloved flowers, animals also seem to fall into his charms, as he dearly enjoys the company of any creature that came his way._

_No one seems to notice (or care, as hobbits are creatures that tend to not question things) but the shire had great harvests during the last decades, they could grow any kind of fruit and vegetable one could imagine and all the gardens were full of beautiful blooms, but one was to be pointed out form the rest, the garden that Belladonna planted especially for her dear son, sunflowers, carnations, ranunculus, poppies, daisies, snapdragons, every plant of every color, you could find In that garden over Bag End._

_There Bilbo grew up, he read, drew, sang, and wrote stories that came into his head and later read to his younger neighbors._


	2. Epic l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that everyone enjoys this :)
> 
> The words in bold and italic are the songs, suppose to be read as someone singing.  
> And the words that are just in italic are flashbacks.
> 
> In this chapter, I used the song:  
> \- Epic l from the Broadway Original Cast  
> -Livin' it up on top.  
> -Way down Hadestown
> 
> Please excuse any mistake, both in grammar and the writing, I usually wrote this at 1 in the morning, and also English is not my native language. So please tell me if you found any mistakes. There's always a place for improvement.
> 
> Everything belongs to its respective creators.

Now, elves, dwarves, hobbits and men all live together in hopes of surviving each winter, which feels longer than the one the year before, but they know that it would be shorter than next years.

Weather isn’t the way it used to be, there’s no spring or fall anymore, it is either blazing hot or freezing cold.

Many now have been born and grew up in this world, growing up knowing that you could just trust in yourself, people would turn on you like nothing.

But there were others, too, that knew that by staying together were stronger, and what they did was to wait together for their beloved lord that would bring spring again.

****************

**_The dwarf King and his One  
[Remember how it used to be ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pN1Ws7qTGuM&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=5&ab_channel=Andr%C3%A9DeShields-Topic)_ **

**_Their love that made the world go round_ **

**_King of shadows  
King of shades_ **

**_Thorin was king of Erebor_ **

_Many years ago, Thorin’s father sent him away for a time, his father says that he needed to learn about other cultures and how to deal with all the different races in middle-earth, and also had the belief that all young princes should see the world before becoming king._

_It was then, on his last stop, that he met him._

_When they have locked eyes, it was like the world stopped, like something in their inside have finally clicked and the two of them heard for the first time the song of their love and after that, nothing else matter to them._

****

**_But he fell in love with a beautiful gentle hobbit_ **

**_Who walked up above in his mother’s greenfield  
He fell in love with Bilbo  
Who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun_ **

**_And he took him home to become his consort  
Where the sun never shone  
On anyone_ **

_Thorin came back to Erebor with his beautiful soon to be king consort and happier than he has ever been._

_The dwarves of his kingdom were just as taken by the hobbit as the prince. They saw them walking hand in hand around Erebor for hours on end, the taller one always pointing and describing something about his mountain._

_Bilbo wore the richest and softest dwarf clothing gold could purchase, and his dwarf showers him with expensive gifts, and even if he couldn’t care less for gold and diamonds, he is aware that they are important and significant to his beloved, so he loves to wear them. A circlet now rests on his head, forged by Thorin’s own hands, and although a little heavy, he loves it._

_He still tried to keep a little part of his home with him in the form of a flower in his hair but without the sun it was hard to keep them._

_Bilbo has never felt so adore and loved, at any given opportunity Thorin would hold him close and whisper “Bunnanunê” or “Amrâlimé”. They would dance and hold each other close._

_They wed no long after, with a great celebration both of them wearing bright and huge smiles, hope for the long life that waits for them, together._

_***********_

_It was a guard who noticed it at first, while he was doing his shift on the outside of the mountain, he noticed a flower growing in the dry ground._

_***********_

_Bilbo was in the parapets by the main entrance of the Erebor, he tries to catch as much sun as he could even if this part of middle-earth is known for the lack of sunlight. When Thorin approached him, he noticed that he was holding a letter with one hand and petting Roäc’s belly, the royal raven, with the other. A concerned look on his face._

_“Something bothers you, Amrâlime?” Thorin place his arm around Bilbo’s waist and brought him close to kiss his soft curls._

_“It’s just another letter from home” the hobbit leans into the touch and continued “Things are not getting better, there’s still no sun and it’s so cold, they fear that they would lose yet more harvest, I just don’t know what’s happening, I worry about everyone back home it’s been like this for months”_

**_The_ ** **_hobbit_ ** **_loved him and the kingdom they shared_ **

**_But without_ ** **_him_ ** **_above, not one flower would grow_ **

_Thorin hummed in response “I don’t know neither, we just received messages that the elves and men are also feeling and fighting harsh weather, we will send aid but there’s just so much food gold can buy”_

_That’s when a guard came to fetch them, apparently, a wizard by the name of Gandalf wanted to talk to them._

_And that’s when they learn about everything, of who they truly are._

****

_“He has to go back” those were the words of the wizard; they echo in the grand halls._

_“But there’s another way”_

****

**_So, king Thorin agreed that for half of each year_ **

**_He would stay with him there in his world down below_ **

****

_With one last kiss, the king helped his consort into his pony._

_“It’s just six months” Thorin more to himself than to Bilbo._

_“It’s just six months. Ohh, I miss you already” Bilbo leans down to kiss again his king “I wish I could stay in your arms all eternity, but this is bigger than us”_

**_But the other half, he could walk in the sun_** ** _  
And the sun, in turn, burned twice as bright  
Which is where the seasons come from  
And with them, the cycle  
Of the seed and the_** ** _sickle_** **_  
And the lives of the people  
And the birds in their flight_**

****

**_La la la la la la la..._ **

****

**_In harmony and rhythm_ **

****

**_La la la la la la la..._ **

****

**_The gods sang his song of love_ **

**_And the world sang it with them  
But that was long ago_ **

************

The first thing you could notice is the birds singing, coming back, and announcing the return of someone special.

These days he’s always late and with a suitcase full of summertime.

“And here he comes!” a dwarf with a ridiculous hat says as he sees the hobbit approaching on his pony.

“Uhhh I have missed the outdoors when the sun is high, my old friend, so am I,” the hobbit says as he stretches and accepts the hand that his old friend, Bofur, offers him to help him get off the pony.

“You’re late again,” the dwarf said as he hugs Bilbo and takes the thick coat off the hobbit’s shoulders.

“Hmm, did you forget who I’m married to? you know how he gets at this time of the year, Eru save me from the stubbornness of dwarves”

The sun is now high and bright, no one cloud in the sky and all the plants are already feeling the change and blooming again.

“Ohh, I feel as free as a honeybee, now, bring me some dandelion wine”

The people knew what the sudden appearance of the sun meant, and they received Bilbo with festivities and singing. A crown of flowers over his curly head, hair that now has some specks of silver in it, and they made wine for him from the newly grown grapes.

****

[ **_And that is how the summer went_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qc_lZC55MI4&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=6&ab_channel=Ana%C3%AFsMitchell-Topic)

**_the flowers bloomed and the fruit got ripe_ **

**_The world came back to life!_ **

“Oh, I’m just getting started, my dears” like any other hobbit, Bilbo enjoyed a good party and his good mood showed in even more flowers, fruits, and more sunlight as the days pass.

[ **_And the lovers took each other by the hand_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onrsReBOOLk&list=RDED7VWEXXXvE&index=16&ab_channel=OriginalCastofHadestown-Topic)

**_And danced underneath the sky_ **

****

As every year, when spring and good weather came, lovers would go to Bilbo and ask if he could bless their love and marry them. And how could the old hobbit say no to young love?

Although it took only the level of friendship that both Bofur and Bilbo share for the former to notice that the hobbit’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. The dwarf didn’t need to be told why that was.

“Not a word” Bilbo turn and away from his friend and find himself a cup of ale.

“He’s a good lad,” Bofur said to him, “Some think him as naïve, but he has such way with words and the rhythm and the rhyme. I like to hear him sing”

Even Bilbo could see the love in the boy’s eyes as he places a flower on the girl’s hair, she just hugged him and return the smile with a soft giggle.

The boy, wore his heart out on his sleeve and Bilbo did get to hear him sing and even heard him blessing a round of wine to Bilbo’s name and he could confirm Bofur’s description, the boy truly has a gift when it came to verses and words.

The hobbit liked the young boy’s ways of seeing things.

**********

The first thing Bilbo heard was the croaking of ravens.

“Oh, come on” he holds his arm out so the royal raven could land on it and he rolled his eyes “That was not six months”

“Better go and get your bags all packed, guess it's time to go,” Bofur told him as he took the wine glass from the hobbit’s hands.

  
[ **_On the other side of his wall_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJIc3RtJK7U&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=9&ab_channel=HadestownOriginalBroadwayCompany-Topic)

**_Follow those coins for a long way down  
Far away from the poorhouse door_ **

****

**_You either get to Mordor or to Erebor_ **

**_Ain’t no difference anymore!  
Way down Erebor_ **

**_Way down under the ground.  
  
_ **

**_Hound dog howl and the whistle blow  
Carts come a-rolling, clickety-clack_ **

**_Everybody tryin’ to get a ticket to go_ **

**_But those who go they don’t come back_ **

**_They goin’_ **

**_Way down under._ **

  
Everybody could hear the sound of heavy hooves, and all of them stopped the festivities because they know who is coming now. From the same road where Bilbo had come, a big figure of a formidable dwarf on a mountain ram came into view.

****

**_Every little penny in the wishing well_ **

**_Every little nickel on the drum_ **

**_All the shiny little heads and tails_ **

**_Where do you think they come from?_ **

**_They come from_ **

**_Way down Erebor_ **

**_Way down under the ground_ **

****

The mighty king Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, immediately recognized his husband in between the inhabitants of the town.

The battle ram has thick fur covering, his body and its horns were dark and heavy looking. It was big and strong, and it needed to be, to be able to carry the king. He wore heavy clothing, and even heavier jewelry, his thick raven crown resting over his head, that sported various styles of braids decorated with beads, his long dark hair now had a streak of silver showing his age.

He approached the crowd and the only one that didn’t move was Bilbo who looks at him defiantly, but everybody else jumped backward when the king dismounted the huge animal.

****

**_Mr. Thorin is a mean old boss_ **

**_With a silver whistle and a golden scale_ **

**_An eye for an eye!_ **

**_And he weighs the cost_ **

**_A lie for a lie!_ **

**_And your soul for sale_ **

**_Sold!_ **

**_To the king on the chromium throne_ **

**_Where the little wheel squeals and the big wheel groans._ **

And even though the animal made quite the intimating scene, Bilbo still scratched its nose and fed it with one of the sweet flowers he had on his hair.

“You’re early” was the only thing that the hobbit said to the king.

“I missed you” a deep and rough voice answer. He just holds up his hand for Bilbo to take, and when the hobbit did, he helped him up to Bilbo’s pony that Bofur had just brought and also helped the hobbit into his coat.

_Mr. Thorin is a mighty king_  
Must be making some mighty big deals  
Seems like he owns everything

And like that the people of the town by the road just observed as the king took away his husband back home to the lonely mountain. 

With the hobbit gone the cold came in.

The once soft breeze that used to be refreshing had now turned into a cold unforgiving wind.

“He came too soon,” said the boy “he came for him too soon; it’s not supposed to be like this”

“Well, until someone brings back the world into the tune” his beloved wife answers him. And he in turn looks at her in worry, he knows how hard winters are for her.

That’s when he decided that he will repair the seasons, for her, he would do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunnanunê: My tiny treasure.
> 
> Hope you like this.


	3. Epic ll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in bold and italic are the songs, suppose to be read like a song or someone singing.   
> And the words that are just in italic are flashbacks.
> 
> In this chapter, I used the song:   
> \- Epic ll  
> -Chant  
> -Why we build the wall
> 
> Please excuse any mistake, both in grammar and the writing, I usually wrote this at 1 in the morning, and also English is not my native language. So please tell me if you found any mistakes. There's always a place for improvement.

**_King of silver_ **

**_King of gold_ **

**_And everything glittering_ **

**_Under the ground_ **

**_King of diamonds, king of gold_ **

[ **_Thorin was king of a kingdom of dirt_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDAMGVDvffo&list=RDED7VWEXXXvE&index=5&ab_channel=OriginalCastofHadestown-Topic)

****

_At first, everything was alright, Thorin waited for his husband usually his mind far off wondering how his hobbit was, did he missed Thorin just as much as he missed him? Was he eager to come back or did he love the sun more than him?_

_The mind of the prince wondered and was clouded by the fact that his beloved hobbit was away. One of those days he started to hear voices, singing on the back of his head, always there._

_Doubt._

_The voice always talking, whispering, telling him that Bilbo didn’t care about him. And It broke the dwarf’s heart._

_But as soon as the hobbit came back his sweet voice would fill Thorin’s mind and nothing else matter, holding him in his arms erased any doubt that existed._

**_Thorin is king_ **

**_Of oil and coal_ **

**_And the riches that flow_ **

**_Where those rivers are found_ **

****

_But after a couple of years, Thorin’s doubt would be thicker and thicker, staying long after Bilbo’s return, always planting a new idea in his mind._

_And then one day._

_“he only loved you because of your richness”_

[ **_But for half of the year with Bilbo gone_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VVB2WWohM0&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=11&ab_channel=ReeveCarney-Topic)

**_His loneliness moves in him crude and black_ **

**_He thinks of his One in the arms of the sun_ **

_The realization hit him hard._

_“Every time he comes back, he is less impress and even less in love with you, you Thorin are NOTHING without all your gold, he probably found somebody else richer than you, and you are probably nothing compare to them”_

**_And jealousy fuels him and feeds him and fills him_ **

**_With doubt that he’ll never come_ **

_And without realizing Bilbo fed those sick thoughts on his husband’s head. Every year he did grow more and more eager of his days spent in under the sun, taking less time saying goodbye._

****

**_Dread that he’ll never come_ **

**_Doubt that his lover_ **

**_Will ever come back_ **

_So Thorin started and do whatever he could to grow richer and richer, expand his kingdom and power. Anything he thought necessary to keep the hobbits love that he thought he has lost._

****

**_King of mortar_ **

**_King of bricks_ **

**_A river of stones_ **

**_That Thorin lays them high and thick_ **

**_With a million hands that are not his own_ **

****

_And like he said, he grew Erebor, no other kingdom had that much gold and silver, and soon it started, people of other races started to come, looking for a job and secure coin to live._

_He found ways to keep Bilbo longer and longer and cutting his journey shorter, and that in turn messed with the weather and unbalance the seasons._

_Living outside the mountain became difficult and hard so in turn, more people came, so desperate that they accepted anything in that the now king decided to ask on his contact._

****

**_With a million hands, he built a wall_ **

**_Around all the riches he digs from the earth_ **

**_The pickaxe flashes_ **

**_The hammer falls_ **

**_And crashing and pounding_ **

**_As rivers surround him_ **

**_And drown out the sound of the song he once heard._ **

**_La la la la la la la…_ **

****

_Bilbo notices the problem way too late, he hadn’t noticed his sweet dwarf now seems different, darker, and less kind._

****

**_La la la la la la la…_ **

****

_“would you want to around Erebor with me?” the hobbit asked hugging Thorin from behind, placing his cheek and leaning on the dwarf’s big back. “or have tea with me, I could bake some of those scones you like so much, or you could just stay a little longer here”_

****

**_La la la la la la la…_ **

****

_“No, I have so much work to do” Thorin didn’t even care to take his eyes off the paper he was reading, just stepping away from Bilbo’s embrace. “but I have something for you”_

_He handed a neckless and ring to Bilbo, still not looking at him._ _They were beautiful and delicate._

****

**_La la la la la la la…_ **

_But now a seed of doubt was planted on the hobbit’s mind._

_What was he to the king?_

*********

Bilbo hates what he sees now when he enters Erebor, so different from how it was before.

Line of workers who won’t, or can, raise their heads.

And he notices something new.

“It’s winter, why is it so hot down here? hotter than a crucible” he said as he took off his heavy coat and using his hand like a fan and turn to look with resentful eyes at Thorin “it ain’t right and it ain’t natural”

“Lover, you were gone so long, I was lonesome, so I built a forge in the ground beneath your feet and here, I fashioned things of steel” Thorin answer, as a matter of fact, he looked unimpressed “then I kept that forge fed with the fossils of the dead, lover when you feel that fire, think of it as my desire thinks of it as my desire for you!”

**_A love gone wrong, all right!_ **

**_Every year they have this fight!_ **

  
“Why is it so bright in here, Thorin what have you done now? I have told you this ain’t natural and ain’t right”   
  


“Lover, you were gone so long so I place torches everywhere, fire always burning so no one has to ever stop” Thorin now sounded proud. “Lover when you see that glare  
think of it as my despair think of it as my despair for you!”

**_[And when the gods are having a fight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffyJGdCsdYA&list=RDED7VWEXXXvE&index=6&ab_channel=OriginalCastofHadestown-Topic)  
Everybody else better hold on tight!_ **

He tried to touch a lock of hair and tuck it over Bilbo's ear, he missed how Bilbo’s curls looked filled with precious stones and golden bead but now the hobbit refused to wear any of his gifts.

Before he could touch him the shorter one stopped him by just raising his hand with a face of disbelief.

**_They can’t find the tune_ **

**_They can’t feel the rhythm_ **

**_King Thorin is deafened by a river of gold_ **

**_And lord Bilbo's blinded by a river of wine_ **

**_Livin’ in an oblivion_ **

****

Bilbo started doubting the love of Thorin long ago.

What was he the king?

Was he just some trinket? Something pretty for him to show off? Was he just another piece of shiny stone?

Something that now that he is bored with will just throw him away?

****

**_And that is the reason the season are wrong_ **

**_and the wind is so strong_ **

**_that’s why times are so hard  
[The gods have forgotten the song of their love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bheXkre0yM&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=12&ab_channel=HadestownOriginalBroadwayCompany-Topic)_ **

“Every year, it’s getting worse, Thorin. There’s no difference between Erebor and mount Doom now” Bilbo tries to reason with the stubborn dwarf who in turn to looks at his kingdom.

“Did you think I'd be impressed, with this necropolis?” the hobbit continued “I recall there was a time, we were happy, you and I, in the garden where we met nothing was between us yet”

Thorin didn’t turn to look at him, just kept his hands on his back

“Lover, what have you become? I don’t know you anymore. Look around Thorin, up above the harvest dies and people starve, oceans rise and overflows, it ain’t right and ain’t natural”  
  


Oh, so that was what concerned his husband.

“Lover, everything I do I do it for the love of you” Thorin finally turn his way “if you don’t want my love, I’ll give it to someone who does”

Obviously, that ignited anger in Bilbo’s head again who looks at him defiantly.

“Someone grateful for their fate and appreciates the comfort of a gilded cage and doesn’t try to fly away the moment mother nature calls and think of this place and walls as my embrace”  
  


  
******************************************************************************

Like every year, the withdraw of Bilbo from the outside world brings hard times, so in about a week or two a new people would come to Erebor.

The only place where it seems winter didn’t affect. Free from the cold, and free from the uncertainty of tomorrow.

Once a week Thorin brings together everybody in the mountain to remind them of why.

**_[“Why do we build the wall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1VDxMe54Og&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=19&ab_channel=PatrickPage-Topic)  
My children, my children?  
Why do we build the wall?”_ **

His deep voice echo and shook the whole mountain.

He stands tall and proud, he makes quite the image, with his crown, glare, and his black fur coat that belonged to his grandfather. From the throne room he down to his subjects who were on the floor below.

**_“Why do we build the wall?  
We build the wall to keep us free  
That's why we build the wall  
We build the wall to keep us free”_ **

The hundreds of workers responded in unison.

Next to Thorin stood Bilbo who hated taking part in his husband’s stupid “tradition”. He wore now traditional dwarfish clothing which was modified to fit and suit a hobbit.

His hair had only one braid at the level of his temple, adorned with only one simple bead to show his status and his marriage. 

**_“_ ** **_How does the wall keep us free  
My children, my children?_ ** **_”_ **

Thorin kept going.

**_“_ ** **_How does the wall keep us free?  
The wall keeps out the enemy  
And we build the wall to keep us free  
That's why we build the wall  
We build the wall to keep us free_ ** **_”_ **

The workers follow the lead of their king.

That’s when Bilbo notice spotted someone in the crow.

**_“_ ** **_Who do we call the enemy  
My children, my children?  
Who do we call the enemy?_ ** **_”_ **

****

There in the first line, still in her clothes from the outside world, and with two or three orders that looked like they all just arrived.

There it was the girl he remembers from later that year, the girl he just married and who looked so in love.

****

**_“_ ** **_Who do we call the enemy?  
The enemy is poverty  
And the wall keeps out the enemy  
And we build the wall to keep us free  
That's why we build the wall  
We build the wall to keep us free_ ** **_”_ **

****

Now she had tears in her eyes and an expression filled with guilt.

Even though he wasn’t present at the moment he knew that she had to make a decision, a tough one.

****

**_“_ ** **_Because we have and they have not  
My children, my children  
Because they want what we have got_ ** **_”_ **

****

The eyes of the girl move from Thorin into Bilbo, and when she recognizes him, she looks surprised, he does look so different from the elegant dwarf attire.

****

**_“_ ** **_Because we have, and they have not  
Because they want what we have got  
The enemy is poverty  
And the wall keeps out the enemy  
And we build the wall to keep us free  
That's why we build the wall  
We build the wall to keep us free_ ** **_”_ **

****

Her face then was filled with shame the moment she understood Bilbo recognized her.

And Bilbo shook his head, trying to communicate to her that there was nothing to be ashamed about.

****

**_“_ ** **_What do we have that they should want  
My children, my children?  
What do we have that they should want?_ ** **_”_ **

****

Wouldn’t you have done the same in her place?

Yes, one can have their principles when you've got a bellyful, but hunger has a way with you

****

**_“What do we have that they should want?  
We have a wall to work upon  
We have work, and they have none”_ **

And Bilbo knows heartbreak when he sees it.

**_“And our work is never done!  
My children, my children!  
And the war is never won”_ **

****

It’s hard enough to feed yourself, let a lot two, Bilbo knew that she thought she was doing the right call by coming to Erebor.

****

**_“The enemy is poverty  
And the wall keeps out the enemy  
And we build the wall to keep us free  
That's why we build the wall  
We build the wall to keep us free  
We build the wall to keep us free...”_ **

Now Thorin and Bilbo joined the workers for the last part of the anthem.

Oh, how Bilbo hated what Erebor has become, with its endless work and Thorin’s stupid wall.

He remembers when the gates were wide open and the kingdom actually felt welcoming, now, besides the wall, you had to go through the powerful and skillful guards, no one could enter (or exit) Erebor without the king previously allowing it.


	4. Epic lll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in bold and italic are the songs, suppose to be read like a song or someone singing.   
> And the words that are just in italic are flashbacks.
> 
> In this chapter, I used the song:   
> \- Flowers  
> -Come home with me (reprise)  
> -Papers (intro)  
> -If it's true  
> -How long?  
> -Chant (reprise)/ll  
> \- Epic lll  
> -Epic lll (They danced)  
> \- Word to the wise  
> -His kiss, the riot  
> -Wait for me (reprise intro)  
> -Wait for me (reprise)  
> -Doubt comes in 
> 
> Please excuse any mistake, both in grammar and the writing, I usually wrote this at 1 in the morning, and also English is not my native language. So please tell me if you found any mistakes. There's always a place for improvement.
> 
> Everything belongs to its respective creators.

The next day as Bilbo was wandering around like he usually did, glass in hand and remembering a past no so long ago.

Then he heard it, a simple and quiet melancholic voice singing.

**_“_ ** [ **_Dreams are sweet until they're not_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzDzpJcQ8l4&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=23&ab_channel=EvaNoblezada-Topic)

**_Men are kind until they aren't  
Flowers bloom until they rot and fall apart”_ **

It was the young girl, now dressed in the uniform of the forge workers, sweaty and tired.

There was something in her words that touched Bilbo’s heart and he couldn’t walk away.

****

**_“Flowers  
I remember fields  
Of flowers  
Soft beneath my heels  
Walking in the sun  
I remember someone  
Someone by my side  
Turned his face to mine  
And then I turned away  
Into the shade”_ **

Bilbo stays there against the wall just listening, memories of a day he has not to dare to touch in a long time are now playing in his mind. ** _  
  
“You, the one I left behind  
If you ever walk this way  
Come and find me  
Lying in the bed I made”_**

****

Finally, he walked towards the girl and lay a hand on her head trying to console the crying girl.

“Lord Baggins,” she said a little surprised, she didn’t expect an audience.

“Here” he helps her up and handed her his cup of wine “it would help you go through the day”.

“But...”

“No, no, what the boss doesn’t know the boss won’t mind,” he said winking at her. She did take two or three sips and then returned the cup to the hobbit and gave him a fast smile.

“They can’t see, nor they can hear me. What happened to them?”

“Oh no, they can but they just won’t” he explains to her “sometimes is easier that way” he turns to look at his wine.

How could he tell her that one day she would be like that?

“How awful” right then the sound of a horn interrupted them “I should go back to work, thank, Lord Baggins”

“Bilbo” he answers, “my name is Bilbo” and she smiles at him as thanks.

Both of them walked towards the main area of the mountain, where everyone in Erebor conglomerates. He has decided that he should pay a visit to workers a visit, for some reason his presence always relaxes them.

“I’ve never understood” the girl started, and Bilbo looks at her “you always look so radiant when you’re up there, in the outside and you look so angry when you have to come back. Why would you do that? Why don’t you just don’t come back to Erebor? Why don’t you just run away?”

Bilbo actually laughs a little “Why don’t I just don’t come back?” he fidgeted with the braid on his hair, feeling the bead. “Life is more complicated than that.”

That’s when they hear him.

“[Come home with me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-0f9RbgdGA&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=24&ab_channel=EvaNoblezada-Topic)”

They both turn with matching dumbfounds faces. Bilbo’s eyes were wide open.

“It’s you” the girl shouted as she runs towards him and he meets her halfway.

“it’s me” the boy hugged her and picked her up by the waist. He spun them for a little bit until he just stops but keeps holding her.

“I called your name before” her voice muffled by the boy’s shoulder.

“I know” the boy looked tarted and dirty, but his happiness outshines his exhaustion.

“you heard?” she looked at him.

“Mister Bofur told me so” he finally let her feet touch the ground again “Whatever happens, I’m to blame. You called my name and I …”

“You came” she shut him up with a short peck on his lips. “But how did you get here, with a caravan?”

“Oh no I walked, a long way” he answers her and hugged her again. They couldn’t have enough of having each other in their arms again.

“But how did you go beyond the wall?” the girl asked the exact question that Bilbo had going on again and again in his mind, crossing the wall was impossible.

“I sang a song so beautiful that stones wept, and they let me in. And I can sing a song again”

With that, the girl's face fell “No you can’t”

“Of course I can”

“No, you don’t understand” she started to try and pushed him away, trying to take him from he came.

That’s when behind them the heavy door opens violently and in came storming Thorin, the king under the mountain.

Behind him there was one of the dwarves that guarded the main entrance, he was catching his breath, Bilbo saw that his eyes were red, as he had cried, and his face looked like he had woken from a deep slumber, as he finally was seeing things.

Could it be that the boy….?

“Young man,” he said shortly, everybody stopped and listen to their king. “I don’t think we met before, you are not from around here, son. I can tell you don’t belong”

The king started approaching the young couple

“These are working people, son! Law-abiding people so go back to where you came from. You're on the wrong side of the fence” Thorin continued.

“Wait Thorin, I know this boy” Bilbo place himself in front of his husband, he was shorter than Thorin so he couldn’t stop the king’s glare but at least he did stop him from walking further.

“One of the unemployed?” Thorin said as he finally turns to look at the hobbit.

“Listen he’s a good lad, Thorin. He just….”

“You stay out of this” Thorin to place his hands over Bilbo’s upper arms and pushed him lightly until the hobbit was in between the guards that always follow the king who stopped him from intervening.

[ **_He was a poor boy_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSMoZUUBfNs&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=25&ab_channel=PatrickPage-Topic)

“You hear me, son?” Thorin said.

**_You might say he was naive--_ **

“You better run!” the king's voice now sounded angry.

****

**_But this poor boy raised up his voice with his heart out on his sleeve_ **

****

“I'm not going back alone. I came to take her home” the boy stood tall and proud, even with the girl pushing him and begging for him to just go back before it was too late.

Thorin’s laughter surprises everyone.

“Who do you think you are? Who do you think you're talking to? She couldn't go anywhere, even if she wanted to, you're not from around here, son. If you were, then you would know that everyone and everything in Erebor, I own”

Everyone stood in silence as the boy shakes his head.

“But I only buy what others choose to sell. Oh, you didn’t know? She signed the deal herself”

“It isn’t true” the boy turns to look at the girl, but she didn’t.

“Now she belongs to me”

“It isn’t true” the boy couldn’t believe he came too late.

“I did” was the only answer she gave “I’m sorry”

“As for you.” Thorin pointed at the boy who finally now was starting to be afraid, with a move of his hands two works tore apart the young couple and took the girl away, at the same time the guards escorted Bilbo outside of the room. 

“Everybody gathers 'round!” Thorin continued when his spouse was out of earshot. “Everybody look and see what becomes of trespassers with no respect for property!”

Thorin signals to six workers “You know what to do”.

The workers approached the boy and started beating him, the boy tried to defend himself and struggle from beginning to end, and even he did land a couple of punches he was no match against six.

Thorin saw the whole scene without flinching, an emotionless expression on his face.

**************

When they finish with him, they left him alone, and all passersby didn’t seem to care about the poor boy and ignore him and kept walking.

On his part, the boy also ignores them, his mind plague with voices that were told to give up and go back, he rose to his knees and hold his lyre close to his chest.

And did what he does best.

**_“[I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ptcEt-_Ym4&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=28&ab_channel=AfraHines-Topic)_ ** [ **_f it's true what they say_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ptcEt-_Ym4&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=28&ab_channel=AfraHines-Topic) **_  
If there's nothing to be done  
If it's true that it's too late  
And the girl I love is gone  
If it's true what they say_ ** **_”_ **

****

The poor boy just sang, he sang with all the sorrow of his heart. “ ** _Is this how the world is?”_**

**_“_ ** **_To be beaten and betrayed and then be told that nothing changes?_ **

**_It’ll always be like this?_ ** **_  
If it's true what they say  
I'll be on my way_ ** **_”_ **

And the boy turned to go, cause he thought no one could hear. But everybody knows that walls have ears.

**_“What’s the purpose of a man?_ **

**_Just to turn his eyes away?”_ **

Bilbo heard that poor boy sing, he had finally escaped his guards and return, curios on the situation of the boy and when he found him it broke his hobbit heart in two. All beaten up and with his heart broken.  
  


**_“_ ** **_Is it true?  
Is it true what they say?”_ **

But even at his lowest, his song was so beautiful that the workers heard him, and Bilbo looked with amazement how the people surrounding the boy actually stop. No hammer swinging, no pickaxe ringing.

Bilbo went to the throne room, to find that mighty king.

******

“How could you?”

Thorin didn’t even stop reading the reports to look at his husband. “How could I what?”

“He is just a boy” Bilbo’s anger and desperation showed in his voice “He is just a boy in love”

“Have a drink, why don’t you?” Thorin joked without smiling.

“No, I’ve had enough” If stares could kill, the king of Erebor would be dead already.

“He loves that girl, Thorin” Bilbo tried again

“Well, that’s too bad”

“He has the same kind of love for her” Bilbo gives a couple of steps closer to the dwarf “That you and I once had”

That did ignite a reaction on Thorin, but he only raised up from his throne and walked with his arms behind his back, still not looking at the hobbit.

“The girl means nothing to me,” Thorin said solemnly.

“I know” the lord of spring huffed a small and quick laugh “But she means everything to him”

“So?” finally Thorin turns to look at him.

****

“Let her go”

Thorin rolled his eyes and turn to keep walking like a caged lion.

“[Thorin, my husband](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bim5CXHgy3s&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=29&ab_channel=PatrickPage-Topic)” Bilbo started again and tried to approach him but still not daring to touch him “Thorin my light, Thorin my darkness. If you have heard how he sang tonight, you’d pity that poor boy”

Bilbo had his hands on his chest as he tried to start some sense on Thorin’s mind.

“All of the sorrow won’t fit on his chest; it just burns like a fire. How long? How much longer?” as he asked that question Bilbo rose his arms in the invitation for the king to hold his hands.

“How long? Just as I’m the king. Nothing comes of wishing on stars and nothing comes of the people sing” he stopped and look at his husband, not taking the offer “However sorry they are”.

“Give them a piece they’ll take it all, show them a crack they’ll tear down the wall. Lend them an ear and our kingdom will fall for a song. Is that what you want?” Thorin explains.

“He doesn’t care about that; he doesn’t follow the laws of _your_ kingdom. It is only for love that he sings, he sings for the love of a girl”

When Thorin turn and walked towards Bilbo, the hobbit saw actual hurt in the dwarf’s eyes. Because it did, it hurt him that is the first time in such a long time that Bilbo comes looking for him but it’s just all on behalf of a foolish boy.

“You and your pity don’t fit in my bed; you just burn like a fire in the pit of it and I turn like a bird on a spit in my bed. How long?” his voice was a combination of jealousy and anger, but a tinge of sadness could be heard. Now they were mere steps apart, their eyes locked, neither of them wanted to subdue.

Bilbo couldn’t answer because right then is when they started hearing a cacophony of voices getting closer.

“What’s that noise?” Thorin says raising his eyebrow, both turn their heads and tried to identify the source.

That’s when the doors of the throne room slammed open and the boy and girl, followed by workers, and even some guards, enter. The boy, his bloody nose and tarted clothes looked more determined than ever.

“[Young man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVyH0sOTths&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=30&ab_channel=HadestownOriginalBroadwayCompany-Topic), got to hand it to you, guess you don’t scare easy, do you?” Thorin’s voice was cold and hard, he walked towards the boy who was the only one who didn’t step back. “Are you brave or stupid, son? Doesn’t matter which one cause it seems your song made quite a strong impression on my husband, but it takes more than singin’ songs to keep someone in your arms”.

“When I was a young man like you, son I held someone too, held them in my naked hands, when I was younger.” This hold time the king has been circling the poor boy, like a beast ready to pound their prey.

But even then, he glances for a second at Bilbo “Now you know how it feels, lovers are as slick as eels. Lovers, quicker than the asp, always slipping from your grasp”

“Take it from a man no longer young, if you want to hold someone, son, hang a chain around their throat made of many carat golds, shackle them from wrist to wrist with silver bracelets, fill their pockets full of stones, precious ones, diamonds; bind them with a golden band. I know what I’m talking about, son, take it from an old man”.

But the boy took his lyre and sang.

“ ** _If I raise my voice_**

**_If I raise my head_ **

**_Could I change the way it is?”_ **

**_“If we’re free,_ **

**_tell me why we can even stand upright_ ** **_?_ **

**_if we’re free_ **

**_tell me why, I can’t look in my brother eyes_ ** **_?_ ** **_”_ **

****

The population of Erebor sang with the boy.

On his part Bilbo, feeling offense at his husband’s words decided to give his side of the story.

“[When I was a young man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yd4O4bKz7rA&ab_channel=OriginalCastofHadestown-Topic) this whole word was younger too” his movements mocking elegance and etiquette. “We set it spinning hand in hand. Now you see what he has become ‘the king’ with his heart of stone, I forgot what true love was but even when the light is gone love is reaching for the sun, it was love that strung the world, but that was when I was young”

The gods were having a fight, their eyes fixed on each other.

“Take it from someone of my age” Bilbo continued “Love is not a gilded cage, all the wealth within this wall will never buy the thing called love. Love was when he came to me, begging on his bended knees, to please have pity on his heart and let him lay me in the dirt”.

Bilbo’s voice was full of melancholy “I felt his arms around me then, dark seeds scatter on the ground, the wild birds flying around”

“That’s when I came here when I marry him; but that was in another life, that was in another world” Bilbo’s anger came back when he said “when I was a young man”

Thorin then steps up again. “I was young once too, and I also sang a song of love like you, and like you, I was left behind. Lovers come and lovers go, get you high and get you low, one day he’s hot the next he’s cold, lovers are so seasonal they leave again and again”

“But hear me, now a sing a different song. A simple tune, a steady beat; oh, the music of a forge, do you hear the metal sound?”

Thorin even walked to the boy and put his arm around his shoulder “The symphony of Erebor. Young man, you can strum your lyre, but I own the world”

“I’ll tell you what” finally he let the boy go

“Since my husband” Thorin spitted out the last word, Bilbo on his part crossed his arms and clench his jaw “Is such a fan”.

“I’m going to count to three and put you out of your misery” as the king walked towards his throne, he held one finger.

“One! -Give me one more song. Two! – if you fail, I will send you to the great beyond where no one can hear you singing and Three” now with three fingers out he turns and sat down “sing a song for me, make me laugh, make me weep, make the king feel young again. Sing, for an old man!”.

************  
it’s time, the most important moment in this poor boy’s life, the reason he has come into this earth, why he was so gifted, it was now or never.

He took his lyre and prepare himself, if he fails, he might die. A song that makes the frozen heart of a mighty king beat again.

Everybody stood and listen, waiting. He took a deep breath and played the first note.

“[ ** _King of shadows_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8c05EMeY2E8&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=31&ab_channel=ReeveCarney-Topic)

**_King of shades  
Thorin was king of the Underworld”_ **

“Oh, it’s about me?” Thorin said with amusement, mocking the boy, he had his head on his hand, his elbow place over the arm of his throne, he looked bored and unimpressed.

“ ** _T_** ** _he hea_** ** _rt of a kings loves everything_**

[ **_Like a hammer loves a nail_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K77nr8-uhZ8&ab_channel=OriginalCastofHadestown-Topic)

**_But the heart of a man is a simple one_ **

**_Small and soft, flesh and blood._ **

**_And he fell in love with a beautiful hobbit_ **

**_Who walked up above_ **

**_In his mother’s green field”_ **

Now Thorin truly laughs, interrupting once again.

The boy took another deep breath and nervously kept going.

**_“He fell in love with Bilbo_ **

**_Who was gathering flowers_ **

**_in the light of the sun.”_ **

****

This time the king was silent, a hand over his mouth, analyzing the boy.

****

**_“And I know how it was because_ **

**_He was like me_ **

**_A young man, in love_ **

**_Singing la la la la la la la_ **

**_La la la la la…”_ **

****

The king’s head, and the hobbit’s too, suddenly shot up, surprise in both of their faces.

“Where’d you get that melody?” Thorin asked with anger.

But the boy just kept going.

“ ** _La la la la la la…_**

**_La la la la la la la…”_ **

****

Thorin rose from the throne and started to walk towards the boy but before he could reach him Bilbo spoke.

“Let him finish, Thorin”

**_“But even the hardest of hearts unhardened_ **

**_Suddenly when he saw him there”_ **

Thorin and Bilbo lock eyes even though the hobbit was behind the singing boy. Now there was no anger anymore. And consumed by memories brought up by that melody that neither of them had heard in so long, they were transported into that _first day._

_The Shire is beautiful, with the sun bright and warm, the birds singing, the flowers blooming._

_The young dwarf prince Thorin found himself walking the soft roads of the picturesque place, amazed by how different it was from his own home._

_He decided to take a break and sit under a tree, he quickly found one at the top of a green hill. He started to climb say hill, but he had problems, after all, heavy mountain boots were not made for soft hobbity hills, it seems like an eternity, but he made it to the top but he the prince almost fell and rolled down the hill again when he saw him._

**_Sun on his shoulders, wind on his hair_ **

**_The smell of the flowers he held in his hand_ **

**_And the pollen that fell from his fingertips”_ **

_A hobbit humming happily while he read a book, flowers on his fluffy copper curls. But when Bilbo felt the stare on him, he looks up and found a handsome strange dwarf all the way across the flower hill._

****

**_“And suddenly Thorin was only a man_ **

**_With the taste of nectar upon his lips, singing:_ **

**_La la la la la la…”_ **

_All the flowers in the field that were surrounding them were facing the hobbit, and Thorin has never related so much to a plant._

**_La la la la la la la_ **

****

_Something in their hearts clicked, it felt like a tall glass of water after a long day in the sun, and they started hearing a melody in their chests, a melody that echoes the rhythm of their hearts._

**_La la la la la la la_ **

_“Thorin at your service,” The dwarf said abruptly and bowed respectfully when the hobbit approached him. He has never been a lack of words, but how could he not? if the most beautiful being in all of the middle earth wasn’t in front of him._

_“Bilbo Baggins at yours, uhh, a pleasure to meet you” and he offered his hand to the young dwarf._

_“You are the most radiant being I have ever seen” Thorin suddenly spit out, but as soon as those words left his mouth, he slapped his hand over his mouth._

_Bilbo turn as red as a tomato and his mouth was opening and closing, trying to find an answer, but then he just laughs “You dwarfs, I have heard of how straightforward you were, but I never thought….” And kept laughing._

_His laugh was contagious and Thorin soon found himself laughing too._

**_“La la la la la la_ **

****

_And that’s how the rest of Thorin’s visit went, he spent days walking side by side with the hobbit._

**_  
“And you didn't know how  
And you didn't know why  
But you knew that you wanted to take him home”_ **

****

_They had picnics and laugh together, they share about their lives, talking about their respective homes._

_The hobbit loves the passion with which Thorin talked about Erebor and his people, and Thorin listens and learn every name and meaning of every flower Bilbo taught him._

****

_Then their walks side by side turns into hand by hand._

_Laughing together turns into sharing looks that say more than a thousand words could express._

_And talking turns into singing the song of their love._

**_  
“You saw him alone there, against the sky_ **

**_It was like he was someone you’d always known_ **

**_It was like you were holding the world when you held him”_ **

****

_“Come home with me”._

_Bilbo look at him, shocked._

_“Please, will you marry me?”_

**_“Like yours were the arms that the whole world was in_ **

**_And there were no words for the way that you felt_ **

**_So, you open your mouth and you started to sing._ **

**_La la la la la la la…”_ **   
  


This time, everybody in the room sings alongside the boy.

**_“La la la la la la la…”_ **

****

The melody getting stronger and stronger, and even when Thorin tries to stop his subjects, they sang again, begging him to let himself remember.

**_“La la la la la la la…”_ **

****

and when Thorin was a mere step away from the boy, the singer didn’t stop nor looked afraid, he just sang louder and louder.

****

**_“La la la la la la la…”_ **

****

Every time the melody started again; it seems like a physical punch to the king. He looks at his surroundings and he saw Bilbo, with tears in his eyes, looking so small.

And the hobbit was singing quietly, hope in his voice.

**_“La la la la la la la…”_ **

****

Then the boy continued with his song.

**_“And what has become of the heart of that man  
Now that the man is king?  
What has become of the heart of that man  
Now that he has everything?”_ **

Thorin looks defeated, standing there not moving and his head low.

**** ****

**_“The more he has, the more he holds_ **

**_The greater the weight of the world on his shoulders_ **

**_See how he labors beneath that load_ **

**_Afraid to look up, and afraid to let go_ **

**_So, he keeps his head low, he keeps his back bending_ **

**_He’s grown so afraid that he’ll lose what he owns  
But what he doesn't know is that what he's defending_ **

**_Is already gone.”_ **

****

Bilbo approaches his husband but didn’t dare to touch him, the king looked as he has just gone through war, and maybe he did.

Bilbo and Thorin both felt the pain of their past, how have they come to this? When did they forget who they were?

They lost themselves in their own doubt and pain that they lost sight of their love, actively hurting each other.

****

**_“Where is the treasure inside your chest?  
Where is your pleasure? Where is your youth?  
where is the man with his arms outstretched?_ **

**_Who stands in the garden to the woman he loves  
With nothing to lose  
Singing la la la la la la la…”_ **

  
When they finally look up and find each other, it pains Bilbo to see the unshed tears in his husband's eyes.

And Thorin looks at his husband, who looks so different from that hobbit he met under the shire sun, they both were at some level aware of the damage they were causing each other. They withdraw themselves in hope of protecting their hearts.

But now the question that hangs unsaid was if they’ll be able to repair everything or was it too late?

The boy sang again the melody, but this time his tone was inviting.

“ ** _La la la la la la la…”_**

****

**_“La la la la la la”_** this time it was Thorin the one who sang alone.

That’s what broke Bilbo again, the hobbit covered his mouth with his hands and cried again.

“ ** _La la la la la la la”_** the boy sang again,

When Bilbo moved his hands from his face, he had a big bright smile and outstretch his arms, inviting the king to hold them and he finally sang… “ ** _La la la la la la la”_**

****

****

Thorin, deep inside, didn’t believe that Bilbo would give him another chance, a chance to try again. He slowly rose his hands to hold the hobbit’s smaller ones.

****

Before their hands could touch, a small red flower popped out from Thorin’s hand. Everybody gasps and while Thorin looked shocked, Bilbo smiled and took it, he smells the sweet aroma and feeling the soft petals over his nose. Then he quickly braids it into the mighty king’s hair, like he used to do.

For the first time in many years, the king of Erebor and his consort genuinely smile at each other.

**_“This was a poor boy_ **

**_But he had a gift to give_ **

**_This poor boy brought the world back into tune is what he did”_ **

****

**_“And Thorin and Bilbo_ **

**_They took each other’s hands_ **

**_And brother, you know what they did?_ **

**_[They danced](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKgNAcEjxmg&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=32&ab_channel=HadestownOriginalBroadwayBand-Topic)”_ **

The dwarf and hobbit hold each other, and everybody saw how they talked in hushed voices and giggle together. Thorin actually holds Bilbo by his waist and spun him around as if they were kids, Bilbo holds for dear life to Thorin’s neck and laugh until his stomach hurt.

The boy plays a soft tune and the gods dance. Even If Thorin’s steps were a little clumsy and heavy, Bilbo hold his hands and showed him how to move with the tune.

Some of the workers, the ones that were the first ones and that where still in Erebor, almost cried, memories of long ago when the young prince and his soon to be consort just dance together in the hallways of Erebor, they could see that same smile again in their rulers’ faces.

After a while, they slowly stopped and, with their forehead press together. Just the ones that were extremely close could hear them.

“I’m sorry” Thorin was the one that started

“Me too, we both were fools”

“Would you give me a chance to win your heart back?” the king asked, some fear in his voice. “Would you love me again?”

“You, silly dwarf” Bilbo called him the way he used to do “I never stopped loving you”

It was Bilbo the one that finally gave in and took Thorin by the head and draws him in for a kiss.

**********

But their moment was broken when the boy finally felt that he could interfere and asked.

“Can we go?” he was holding his beloved wife’s hand but there was some tension in his shoulder showing his anxiety.

The gods felt the stare of the whole room, Thorin brushes his hand in Bilbo’s hair, and to the surprise of everyone and with some pain in his voice he answers. 

“[I don’t know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmHSW6OUl0Y&list=PLcZhIiPR2E4UFVQ1tSFDpiPpd1V0v277M&index=34&ab_channel=YvetteGonzalez%E2%80%90Nacer-Topic)”

********

Bilbo understood politics, and he knew that Thorin could not just let the boy go.

Caught in between a rock and a hard place, Thorin has to be careful with his next words.

That’s when the voices came back from deep inside his mind.

“What are you going to do now, oh mighty king?” they whispered.

“If you tell him no; oh, you are a heartless man and you’re gonna have a martyr on your hands”

“If you let him go; oh, you’re a spineless king and you’re never gonna get’em in line again.”

“Damned if you don’t, damned if you do. The whole damn nation’s watching you”

But then here they came, with a solution.

“Just look at yourself, there’s your answer”

“Men are fools, oh, men are frail; give them a rope and they’ll hang themselves”.

That’s it, a trail, that was it. But now the question was, what should the test be? Let them go but let there be some term to be agreed upon, some condition. It has to be hard but not impossible.

He looks down at his hand that was holding Bilbo’s, at then he looked at the boy who was doing the same with his respective lover.

Of course, Thorin knew exactly what could drive a man crazy.

She’s out of sight and he’s out of his mind. Nothing makes a man so bold as a woman’s smile and a hand to hold. But all alone his blood runs thin and doubt comes in.

“You two can leave” he announces “But it won’t be side by side or hand in hand land all that like you planned, you have to walk in front, and she has to walk behind. And if you turn around to make sure she’s coming too, then she comes back and there is nothing you can do”

“It’s a trick” the boy shouted.

“No, is a test,” the king said as a matter of fact.

**************

So the boy and the girl started their journey back into the outside world, the singing if the workers echo the halls of the kingdom of Erebor.

“You think they’ll make it?” Bilbo asked Thorin without turning to look at him, his stare fix on the disappearing figure of the two youths.

“I don’t know”

“Thorin, you let them go”

“I let them try” answer Thorin with a calm voice.

“And how about you and I?” Bilbo rose his face to look at him “Are we gonna try again?”

“It’s almost spring” Thorin took Bilbo’s hand and hold it tight “We’ll try again next fall”

The hobbit smiled at him “Wait for me?”

“I will”

**************

If doubt eats away the mind of a king, a god. What would it do to the mind of a poor boy?

Yes, this boy just did the impossible, which was to repair the world, he practically walked to Mordor and survived.

But he was just a boy, none the less.

Those same voices found a new victim, a boy walking a dark path and they had a party inside his head.

Doubt comes in and meets a stranger walking alone

“Where is she? Where is she now?” the voices buzzed the young boy’s ears.

And the boy fell “Who am I? where do I think I’m going?” he started, sounding as he was voice was not his. “Who am I? Why am I all alone? Who am I to think that she would follow me into the cold and dark again?”

Doubt comes in and kills the lights.

Doubt comes in and chills the air.

“Who am I against him? Why would let me win? Who am I to think he wouldn’t deceive me just to make me leave alone?” the poor boy was shivering, the darkness consumes him, and everything was silent, subspecialty silent.

Doubt comes in with tricky fingers.

Doubt comes in with fickle tongues.

“Doubt comes in and my heart falters and forgets the songs it is sung. Where are you?”

When he was just a step away from the door, they open with a heavy sound, he was almost there, but he couldn’t hear anything, he couldn’t hear footsteps.

“You are not alone,” he thought he could hear her voice but he wasn’t sure “I’m right behind you and I have been all along, remember the darkest hour of the darkest night comes right before sprin-“

He turns around and found her there, behind him, a sad and teary smile forms on her face.

***********

The birds were singing again, and the sunshine was bright and warm.

Everyone stopped and saw as a very important hobbit came into view. 

Spring has come again. With a love song. With a tale of a love from long ago.

He was being followed by a caravan of old workers, Thorin has allowed to retire the oldest of his workers, and some of the young ones decided to take their holiday now and see the lord of spring in action.

Now it didn’t matter when they decided to take their holiday, with the seasons coming and going as they were supposed to do harvest were rich and the rivers flow. Winters were not harsh anymore, it even becomes a beautiful sight.

The hobbit approaches his old friend with a bright smile, the dwarf helps him down his pony. The beads of his hair made sound whenever he moved.

His clothes were a combination of dwarfish but way lighter, so he won’t get cold during the day.

“You look good,” said Bofur.

“I feel good, ‘tho I miss Thorin already” and Bofur just laughs as he rolls his eyes “oh you hush, I am planning on bringing him some cosmos, those were always his favorites, and some poppies and carnations too and some larkspur, oh, some cornflowers, they made the blue in his eyes pop-up”

They laugh and smile but soon it flatters a little “It’s a sad tale, but what we do is tell it again, so we remember”

“To that boy, wherever his now” Bofur raise a cup “May our singing follows him and bring him some comfort”

Spring comes with a tale of a love that never dies. With a love song for anyone who tries.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistake, both in grammar and the writing, I usually wrote this really late at night, and also English is not my native language. So please tell me if you found any mistakes. There's always a place for improvement. But please be nice :)
> 
> I Hope that everyone likes this, please let me know your opinion.


End file.
